Projectiles that include sensors typically have the sensors mounted on a pair of gimbals. The two gimbals usually rotate on axes that are perpendicular to one another to allow two degrees of freedom of sensor movement relative to a frame of the projectile. Each degree of freedom is controlled by a force acting at a distance from the axis of rotation of each respective gimbal. The force is sometimes applied by a pushrod that is attached to a drive mounted to the frame of the projectile below the gimbals. The gimbals are maneuvered by adjusting the pushrods.
Historically, a stop was located near the gimbals to limit movement of the sensors and/or gimbals when the projectile experienced a loss of power or a rapid acceleration. Limiting the movement of sensors/gimbals under these circumstances can help prevent damage to the adjustment mechanism and/or sensor.
The use of pushrods to maneuver the gimbals is one example type of design within some projectiles that include maneuverable sensors. One of the drawbacks with the use of pushrods is that it is difficult to position the stop in a location that does not interfere with the operation of the pushrods.